


this year’s for me and you 我和你的这一年

by lefantomerose



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Jealousy Harvey, New Year's Eve, buys donna, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose
Summary: 作者最早是给2018年Darvey秘密圣诞同人文交换活动写的。Donna在Louis举办的新年夜舞会上参加了一场约会竞拍。Harvey也在场，所以你能猜到这个夜晚的走向。一场竞价战，一只吃醋的Harvey和一些沉重的事实。
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this year’s for me and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698957) by [notwithhaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwithhaste/pseuds/notwithhaste). 



> 作者的话：我最早写这篇是在2018年推特的Darvey秘密圣诞交换活动上。
> 
> 一点提示：一场宴会；一个美惊四座的Donna吸引了无数男性的注意力；一个吃醋又生气的Harvey；屋顶场景；“我就是这么爱你的”；Scottie也在。
> 
> ——  
> 译者的话：啊，过了大半年才发，我有罪。这应该是Darvey在AO3的第一篇中文发布了。想想还是忍不住谢谢自己，落下冷圈眼泪。我没有beta，所以所有错误都是我的，欢迎指出。阅读愉快！

这一年还剩下最后四个小时，而Harvey正在一场新年夜慈善晚会上消磨这点时间。这和他真正想要的打发时间方式完全相反，后者只要不在这个晚会上，在哪儿都行。

这次活动是Louis组织的，并且看样子，只要是被律所代理过、跟律所竞争过、跟律所同时存在过的所有人都来了，对于这个事实，Harvey感到的佩服和恐慌差不多在一个程度。他已经看到了至少三个对他恨得要死的人，他也打心底里确定，今晚结束前这个数字绝对得翻四番。

他环看四周扫视人群，想找一张友善的面孔，这正是他向自己否认自己其实是在找Donna的一种方式。完全不见她的踪影，但这倒没让他担心。她肯定会来，他起码知道这一点。他低头看看表。慢慢来，她得享受生活才是。

Louis已经到了，自然，他已经和Katrina打了招呼，还跟Alex和Zane都聊过了；甚至技术部的那个Benjamin都到了。他已经无聊起来，而在这种场合里Donna总是他的同谋犯。他在腿上敲着两根不耐烦的手指，努力不往门那边看。她就快来了。毕竟，她是这场宴会的一部分。




Harvey听见她走进办公室的声音，就抬头瞥了一眼。她穿着一条符合节气的绿色裙子。今年她比往常要更注重一点，他注意到了。他近来总会注意到她。

“Donna。”

“Harvey。”她把一些文件放在桌子上，“资金过了，文件在我这里。”

“谢谢。”她在他对面坐下来，跷起双腿，他从他的文件里抬起视线，“我能帮你做什么吗？”

“你要去晚宴吗？”

“你是说Louis的新年豪筵大趴？”他在说到Louis发明的那个可笑名词时翻了个白眼，往后靠进自己的椅子里，“去啊，我大概没办法。你呢？”

“我大概也没办法。”她看了他一眼，“我是募款人的一份子。”

Harvey没有立刻反应过来，但还是明白了。“你要为了慈善事业把自己拍卖掉？”他笑了。他简直不相信自己的耳朵。

“别，”她摆手把他挥开，“我差不多是被Louis自愿的。”

“什么叫被自愿的？”

“我觉得他的原话是，我引用一下，”她抬起头，眯着眼睛，“Donna，拜托你能不能做这个，来不及了我已经把你名字记上去了，求求求求你不要生气这真的对我很重要。”

Harvey哼了一声。

她拿下巴点点他。“那你呢？”

“我怎么了。”

“很明显男人也要被拍卖啊。Louis拉皮条还要拉得男女平等。”她一边比出双引号的手势一边睁起眼睛，然后推断道，“还是他的原话，不是我说的。”

Harvey又哼了一声。“Donna，”他在手指间转着笔，“我要跟Louis一起敲新年钟就已经是给慈善作出巨大贡献了。”

她怀疑地看着他。“你给钱了，是不是。”

“我他妈当然给了！”如果一千刀就可以让他安安静静地喝酒，他可乐意捐钱了。

“你的节日精神都到哪里去了？”

Harvey靠在椅背里，盯着她。“你对这些好像不是特别困扰。”

“这是对他很重要也很崇高的一项慈善事业，而且也只是过节了娱乐一下。”

他眯起眼睛，用笔点她。“这次是他欠你的。”

她无辜地耸耸肩膀。“没准他是呢。”

“有什么事吗？”

“我知道就行了，你可以自己去找答案。”她冲他挑起一边眉毛。轻浮又挑逗。近来也总有这些情况。他感觉事情保不准会向某些地方发展。比如他们可能终于准备好了。

他低低地在嗓子里发笑。“Louis的驯服者。”

Donna扯了扯她裙子上一条看不见的线头。“我有很多名字。”

“你好像也不是唯一一个。”

“什么意思？”

“Samantha也同意了。”

Donna的眉毛几乎飞了起来。“她跟他交易了什么东西？他的长子？Sheila知道吗？”

Harvey吹了口气，坐直了。“我们只当从一月一号起，Warren和Liebowitz就要拥有高级代理了。”他自己拿手比了个引号，复述着Samantha一天前在休息室里告诉他的话。

“交易客户，”她微笑着摇头，“打着道德的擦边球，多么符合节日精神啊。”她手按在椅子扶手上，站了起来，“你不干太可惜了，帅哥。本来可以让几位钱多人疯的女士非常快乐的。”

“你知道的，Donna，”他颇为暗示地说，“你要是想与我共进晚餐，完全只需要开口问就好了。”

她笑了起来，而他希望她有认真对待他的调情。他希望自己有足够勇气，没让表达留有任何其他解释余地。也许新的一年吧。

Donna朝门走去，但还有一件让他好奇的事情。“嘿，”他在她离开之前停下脚步，“你会带什么人来吗？”

Donna张了张嘴，一片说不清的阴影掠过她的脸庞；似乎要变成什么表情，但他没有怎么领会到。“不，”她说，“我不会带任何人来。”

他点点头，她转过身，手指搭在他办公室门的玻璃边框上。她走了出去，沿着走廊走远了。Harvey看着她离开，尽力让自己不要时刻想着她并没有回应他问题的事实。




Donna进来时Harvey注意到的第一件事是那一身红。

这是新年夜，所以实际上很合适。另一方面，她并不那么常穿红色——跟她是红发有关，她跟他说过一次；他其实不太记得了。反正他觉得那都是一堆屁话。她美得惊人。裙装简约，优雅，裹住她腰的样子让他的手渴求着触碰她。她在让这种宴会变得可以忍受的同时也变得十足恼人，这简直不可思议。

他注意到的第二件事是她独自一人。他猜她会是一个人——她说了她会是一个人——但那已经是几周前了，而这毕竟是新年夜。大部分人都是携伴来的。她马上注意到了他，一边走进巨大的舞厅，一边朝他笑了笑。他回以他今天第一个真心的笑容。

他看着她走向他。这花了她好一会儿，因为有几个熟脸把她拦下了。他从自己所站的地方观察着她，她的光彩照人。Donna的魅力就在于，她是很漂亮，迷人，在人群中吃得很开，但远远不止于此。她和别人说话的时候，总能让他们感觉受到珍视，得到了倾听；她让他们觉得自己是房间里最重要的人物。

这让人迷醉，那种感觉。他从个人经验中获知了这一点。

人群中有几位男士拦住她交谈起来。他注意到他们看她的方式，欣赏的眼神，他什么也做不了，只能在十英尺开外听着他们献上那些老掉牙的殷勤话。这不是什么新鲜事；这么多年里，他看着Donna在无数场合被男人注视、讨好。有趣的是他怎么还没有对此习惯半点。一丁点也没有。

他得来一杯。

她干哑地笑了一声，从对话里抽出身，然后就站到了他身边，手指抓住他胳膊上的肌肉。“我得来一杯。”

他哼哼：“可不是。”他一只手在她后腰上方徘徊——没有碰到，从不会碰到——他跟着她走到最近的吧台。

“来了好多人，”他们走到吧台边时她评价道，眼神扫视着房间，“Louis干得不错。”

“我当然干得不错，我年轻时还上过一个活动策划培训呢。天生我材。”

Harvey转过身看到Louis就站在他背后。“Louis。你看起来，”他上下看了他一眼，“很紧张。比平时还紧张。”

“我他妈怎么会不紧张，Harvey。Sheila的荷尔蒙水平是她平时的二十倍。”他转向Donna，好像竖着根食指朝天就能避开一切可能产生的评论一样，“我知道她怀着我的孩子，她是个女神，她的身体就是生命的神庙。”Harvey变了个表情，他希望有恰当传递出他多么不情愿在这个话题上继续听下去的意思。Louis和平时一样无视了他。“但我对天发誓，她快把我折磨疯了。”

“好吧。”Donna带疑问意味地拉长了尾音。

Louis极其乐意讲个清楚。“除了这些，作为一个新任管理合伙人，我还身抗重压，”他来回看着他们俩，“我需要这事办得万无一失。”

“Louis，放松，”Donna用上了她丝滑的Louis语气，他完全看明白了她是如何当那驯服者的，“一切都很好，这是个棒呆了的慈善晚会，我们也会在这帮你。”她保证道，拧了拧他的胳膊。

“是啊，Louis，”Harvey机智地说，“新年夜，又有这么多酒，有什么能出错的。”

“难以置信你刚刚说了那样的话。”Louis深长地看了他一眼。

“得了吧，你看看周围，”Harvey说着自己也看了看，“所有人都在享受。放松。”他说，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你也觉得？”

“是呀。”Donna插嘴道，希望赶紧把这段对话了结了。Harvey也希望如此。

Louis点着头。“没错，没错。这没事的。”他抓过她的手，“没了你我绝对不可能这样超越自己。”

“是我的荣幸，Louis，”她说，又补充道，“只要别忘了——”

“好，好，我知道，我知道。”

他一走开，Harvey就怀疑地转向她。“他到底答应了你什么？”

Donna耸了耸肩但没回答，而是点起饮料。她把他的威士忌递给他，从自己的杯子里豪饮一口。“好在有这天杀的酒。”

“别担心，Donna，”他向她保证，“会有人出价要你的。”

她翻了个白眼。“我可不是在担心这个，相信我。”她瞟了一眼人群，“这整个事说过时都是轻的，你不觉得吗？”

“现在后悔了？”

“没，”她回答的语气听起来很肯定，“这是在做好事，而且还有什么比把自己拍卖给有钱人更好的庆祝2019年的方式呢。”

Harvey几乎呛在自己的酒里。“我靠。”

“你还好吗？”她轻轻拍着他的背。

他擦了擦嘴，点点头。“你的节日精神又到哪里去了？”他嘲弄她道。

她的诚实让他吃了一惊。“在科特兰。”

“所以你怎么没去？”

“我一个人待在那边就有点孤单了，”她解释说，“我爸妈在巴黎过圣诞。”

“巴黎。一起吗？”

“他们在重新点燃爱火。”

“那还，”他试图想出个词汇来，但失败了，“挺好的。”

“是啊，”她判定道，语气乐观，“显然，什么都永远不会太晚。”她飞快地从旁边瞥了他一眼，但在他能发觉她话语的任何隐藏含义前就收回了眼神，又看向人群。

他在他们站在这儿啜着饮料、看着人们进来的同时一边琢磨这含义的真相。感觉好像几个月以来他们都一直处在很接近某件事情的地方。但是他一直在拖延这件事情——这些事情——拖了那么长时间，以至于他甚至不确定要从什么地方或者如何开始。他一般不是内向或者容易伤感的人——起码他尽了最大努力不是。或许是节日的缘故，他们又要和即将过去的一年告别，而他在这一年里还是没胆子给这件事情一个机会。她在这一年里吻了他，事情应该有些什么发展的。他们不该在一起敲响新年钟声的同时又不是在一起。他不该眼睁睁地看她与其他人出去约会。他该是那个跟她约会的人。

“我很想知道这些优秀男士中的哪一位将获得与Donna·保尔森共进晚餐的殊荣。”他若有所思地说，声音比自己觉察到的还要轻。

她在玻璃杯后微笑起来，啜了一口。“我也想知道。”

接着一阵占有欲席卷了他，而他非常确定自己没有这权利，这又只让他的感觉十分讽刺地变得更加强烈。他想要她，想了如此长时间，以如此多的方式，他从来没有付诸行动过的事实在他脑海里都不重要了。

自从Donna告诉Harvey她要参加拍卖以来，他就一直在不甚严肃地考虑竞拍她，但他不确定这个主意会受到怎么个欢迎法。他也有过一些不甚明确的计划，付出一回对天发誓正儿八经的行动的那种，比起正经追求她，把她 _买下来_ 给人的感觉就没那么正当。

她在随背景音乐里哼唱着的辛纳屈小调摇摆。他的眼神从她的脸颊追逐到头发，越过她的肩膀，垂落在她赤裸的小臂上，他找不到理由不触碰她。他的食指落在她肘间，伸开手，他挑起眉毛，作出一副邀问状。

她又上上下下打量了他一遍。“跟着圣诞歌曲跳舞？绿毛怪格林奇先生他本人？”

他翻个白眼。“我又不是只格林奇。我只是不搞过节那一套。”

“那就是一只格林奇的精确定义。”

“Donna，”他说，声音低沉而有耐心，“你想还是不想跳舞？”

“行吧，既然你好声好气地问了。”她的尾音小声了下去，但她笑着放下了高脚杯，然后他把她带到了房间中央的舞池里。

有许多对舞伴在跳舞了，这个夜晚无疑发生了不少艳遇。她的皮肤在他的触摸下温暖而柔软，熟悉。不过气息改变了。“新香水？”

她朝他一皱眉。“是的。”

“怎么了？”

“没事，”她摇摇头，“只是挺惊讶你会注意到。”

“我注意到了，”他简洁地说，一边望着她。他们开始随旋律起舞。“还不错。”

她看起来有些局促。“我想尝试一些新鲜的东西。”

“尝新总是好的。”他的手往上滑过她的肩胛，他把她拉得更近了，“我还是更喜欢另外那款。”他们在跳贴面舞，所以他说“闻起来更像Donna”时没有看到她的反应。他能感觉到她收起了下巴，把头埋了下去，他不需要看到她的脸也知道这是个很好的迹象。

“我会记得的。”她小声说，她的吐息让他领口上方的那一小片皮肤很痒。她的手指扶在他颈后，但他只感到它们一路窜下自己的脊椎。

他们在后来的几首歌里继续摇摆，而他直到第二首唱了一半才意识到自己正闭着眼睛，一直在微笑。




他们去拿他们的续杯饮料，然后他被拉走跟一个他们最老的客户谈话。Donna借故离开了，他看着她一边和几个人聊天一边穿过人群。许多男性欣赏般的注视落在她身上，但她似乎没有意识到，而且就算意识到了，她也当然不在乎。每次她从一段交谈中脱身出来Harvey都感到一阵轻松，这种感觉或许不太正确。他控制不住。

他跟丢了她的身影，在Fletcher跟他讲他最新一桩收购和他的妻子夸他对于单身汉来说帅气得太超过了的间隙，要不是后者几乎有一百一十岁，这话可能还有点不大合适。他们走掉了，剩他一个人在那儿，考虑要不要跟踪她走下去。

他刚低下头看表，一只手就拍在他背上。“你好，Harvey。”

他抬起头，的确感到惊讶。“Scottie。”

“没想到在这见到我？”

“是啊，真没想到。”这是他老实的回答。“你在这里干什么？Louis邀请你了？”

“我其实是这家慈善机构主席的一个老朋友。”

Harvey眯起眼睛。“你没有老朋友。”

“你当你自己是什么？”她反口。

“溜掉的那个？”他得意地冲她一笑，从杯子里喝了一口酒。

Scottie短促地笑了一声。“自负永远是你最大最显眼的标志了。”

“你跟我都知道那不是真的。”

Scottie轻笑起来，这种简单的感觉很好。没有什么针尖对麦芒的暗流，也没有什么暗伏着等待发生的事情，他发现自己其实很享受她的陪伴。这是个令人愉快的变化。

“喝一杯吗？”

她一脸倦意地看着他。“我不确定，Harvey。”

“来嘛，Scottie，”他实事求是地说，“只是喝一杯。我又不是在单膝跪地求你嫁给我。”

她笑了。“说得还有模有样的。”

他们朝吧台走去。“一杯十八年麦卡伦和一杯……”他转身看她。

“一杯香槟，麻烦了。”她走上来站到他身边，向酒保道谢，“所以。我看到Donna挺享受的啊。那个帅气的黑头发高个子是谁？”

Harvey皱起眉头。“她是自己来的。”他说，转过身面对她。

“噢，”她说，“好吧，她也许是自己来的，但她肯定要跟那家伙一块走了，要是他还有得选的话。”

Harvey顺着她的目光看过去，Donna正在和一个什么人聊天。那人看起来有点朦胧地眼熟，但Harvey没能完全想起来。他在她耳边说话，那家伙肯定他妈的幽默极了，因为不管他说的是什么都让她哈哈大笑了起来。她抚摸着他的胳膊，他倾过身，她低下了头，嘴边挂着一个微笑。他熟悉那副表情。那曾经是属于他的。

“我可以理解成你还没厘清你的Donna困境了？”Scottie耐人寻味地问。

Harvey勉强把视线从Donna身上拽开，看向Scottie。为了证明他可以做到。“ _没有_ 什么困境，Scottie。从来没有。”

Scottie听到这话笑了一声。“行吧。”

他和Scottie之间的关系也许简单而友善，但他绝对不可能跟她讨论Donna的事。他把话锋转移到她最喜欢的议题。“我听说你签下了Rove农场。”

“是的，”她点点头，冲他举起酒杯，“我听说他们公司也是你们想要了好久的对象之一。”

Harvey耸耸肩。“我们觉得可以把这家让给你，”他举起自己的酒杯以回敬，补了一嘴，“反正Foley精食也更适合我们。”

“Foley？真的假的。”她听起来恰到好处地赞叹，照平时，Harvey会让自己享受一会儿这赞美；但Donna后腰上的那只手让他严重分神了。他听见Scottie讲了些跟竞争和敌手重逢之类的话。他嗯声应和，发表了一些含糊又得体的评价，但他根本没怎么听。他看见Donna自在地笑着，拍了拍那个男人的胸口，短暂但熟悉，这让Harvey不安起来。

然后他就想起那个人是谁了。

在会议室里，和Louis、Katrina和他自己的一个首席执行官在一起。Donna也在那儿，而他之所以记得，纯粹是因为他把脑袋伸进房间把Louis叫出来了一小会儿。雅各布斯严密监视着他和管理合伙人的对话，Harvey简直快受够了那家伙的态度。

“现在这就很悲哀了。”

他眨了眨眼，重新把注意力转回到Scottie身上。不过太迟了；她已经注意到了。“抱歉，我刚刚只是——”

“噢，我知道你刚刚只是在干什么。”她看着他，一副被逗乐了的模样，但她的笑容里有一抹悲伤的痕迹，她继续说，“你从来就不擅长争取自己所爱的人。”

“Scottie。”他想劝阻她。他想道歉，为他过去是个糟透顶的男友、糟透顶的前男友，现在是个糟透顶的他妈无所谓什么人而道歉。

她冲他挥了挥手。“别管了，Harvey。这倒其实叫我松了口气。”她喝干酒，回答了他未出口的问题，“现在我可以从这场困境里直接走人了。”

Harvey向上帝许愿他也能这么做就好了。




一杯威士忌过后，Louis找到了他。“拍卖会还有半个小时，”他朝Harvey皱起眉头，“你确定你不想上去吗？我是说，虽然这么晚的时候还塞人进去特别犯规，但我肯定他们会为了你这样一位男士楷模破例的。”

Harvey举起手掌。“我不用了。”

“好吧。”

“嘿，Louis，”Harvey开口，他之前忘了说，“干得不错，伙计。”

Louis摆出一个巨大的笑脸，有一秒钟Harvey都怀疑他要抱住他了。不过，Louis只是点点头。“谢谢你，Harvey。”

他们就那样站了一会儿，直到这对Harvey来说开始有点不适了。“好了，够了。”他说，但是是带着好感的，Louis也知道。Harvey试着转移话题，以他能达到的随意程度尽量问道：“对了，Donna和你那个客户是怎么回事。”

Louis看看周围，眼神落在Donna身上。“噢，Kessler。没什么，怎么了？”

Harvey摇摇头。“只是好奇。”

“我知道他们在那件并购案上合作得还挺密切，”他接着说，“他还喜欢上剧院。”

“我猜他肯定喜欢。”Harvey自顾自嘟哝。

“你不会觉得……”Louis张嘴，说到一半又开始打起什么手势，而Harvey真的不是特别想破译其中的含义。

“不是，当然不是了。Donna不跟同事约会的。”只是他们俩都知道这话不是严格意义上的绝对。而且——

“他们不再是同事了。”Louis指出这一点真是帮了大忙。

“也不能怪她过她自己的人生。”Harvey对着自己的杯子陷入思考，想起她几年前对他说过的一些话。

Sheila走过来告诉Louis他是时候去准备演讲了，Harvey一个人留在原地。他看着Donna，她还在和Kessler说话，生气勃勃而无忧无虑。他想着要不要过去自我介绍一番，观察一下那家伙和目前的形势，但接着Donna就对上了他的目光，她的笑容忽然消失了一些，话说到一半便停下了，于是他打消了那个主意。

他转身背向她走开，再去要一杯酒。




半个小时后，慈善会主席介绍过Louis，让他上台来。他在一片掌声中登场，还在和委员会的成员们握手。Harvey搜寻着Donna的身影，然后在舞台右边找到了她，她正和Samantha站在一起，准备在需要时上台。

她冲他小小地笑了一下。他把眼神转向Louis。

“几个月前，我被人抢劫了。”Louis开始说，Harvey开始认真听起来，“我当时就走在我家外面，打算去见一个客户，然后有几个人拿枪指着我的肚子，叫我不想挨枪就得照着他的指示做。”

房间安静下来，所有目光都聚焦在Louis身上。他深吸了口气，继续说：“我不想讲太多细节，因为细节并不重要。重要的是他们平时是如何混在我们身边的，他们的出现是如何意想不到，重要的是那些画面、声音，和灭顶的恐惧。老天，那种恐惧感。不论你年纪有多大，有多富裕，或者有多么勇敢，那种恐惧都足以压垮人。”

Louis顿住了，Harvey对上他的眼神，他朝他轻轻点了点头。他没怎么让Louis好过过，但那家伙是个有情有义还有种的人。天，那家伙可真有种。

Louis也回他一个点头，继续说道：“我很幸运。我基本上没受什么伤害就逃脱了。还有一群棒呆了的人站在我身后挺我，我了不起的未婚妻，我的朋友和同事。”他环视了一圈房间，看向Samantha和Donna，看向Zane，看向他，然后又转回人群，“我还拥有必需的资源来治疗创伤。但不是每个人都这么走运。”他转身面向慈善会的主席，说道，“这就是为什么前瞻思考所做的工作这么重要。他们在帮助有创后应激的人们从创伤中走出来，让人们能够重新过上在被抢走生活能力前所过的的人生。”

Harvey微笑起来，琢磨着Louis是不是故意把那个微妙的双关加进去的，但看看台上的那人，热情而真诚，他又觉得大概没有。Louis最后总结了一下他的演讲，呼吁大家慷慨解囊，然后在一片雷鸣般的掌声中下了台。Harvey觉得到头来，也许选他当管理合伙人的确是个正确的选择。




拍卖会本身是一件挺放松的事情。

拍卖员简短地解释了一下规则。起拍价是一千美元，“约会”也绝对不是浪漫意味的那种，这一点很重要，任何一方只要觉得不舒服就可以退出，等等等等，游戏开始。

Samantha是第一个，他很乐意地说，她干这个简直如鱼得水。简单介绍之后她就走到舞台的正中央，拿起麦克风。她开了几个妥帖的玩笑，然后称赞了Louis和慈善会的工作。Harvey心不在焉地听着，他不停地瞥台边Donna站着的地方，她正对着台上的女人微笑，还在她说完时使劲鼓掌。

Samantha是一个美丽的女人，不缺男人——也不缺女人——出价拍她。最后出价最高的是Claridge，一个房产大鳄，Harvey偷笑起来。好几个月以来她一直在想办法签下他的公司，这得撞了鬼才会是碰巧。Harvey摇着脑袋，她走下台时还瞪了他一眼。他向她举杯致意，一点都不在意她脸上那副得意的样子。

下一个是技术部的那个Benjamin，有点没想到。和Samantha自若的样子比起来，他在台上紧张坏了，这倒是可以想见。不过 _完全_ 没让人想到的是，他引发了两位六十来岁的富婆之间的竞价战。Harvey饶有兴趣地看着，居然空出了整整五分钟不去想Donna。

十分钟后，要轮到Donna上场了。他看她看得过于入神，都没发现Samantha什么时候走过来站在他身边的。

“她可真美。”

Harvey点点头，忽略了她脸上揣摩的神情。“她是啊。”他换了个话题，问到：“签下Claridge了？”

“这是个社交活动，”她挑起眉毛，“还是为了Bernard心尖尖上的一家慈善机构举办的。今晚谈公事可就太庸俗了。”

Harvey坏笑。“功课做得不错。”

Samantha的笑得意起来。“永远。”她指了指舞台，Donna正好走上去，“我在想这个幸运的家伙会是谁，”她凑过身，以阴谋论的口吻添上一句，“我赌是Kessler。”

Harvey的手在身侧攥成个拳头，他尽力让自己的声线平稳。“为什么呢。”

“他们俩今晚腻得简直不能看，别说你没注意到。”

他望着Donna和慈善会主席握手。“他是我们的客户。”但他的声音背叛了他原话的意思。这本该成为阻碍；但不知道为什么，他非常怀疑这一点。

Samantha看起来也没买账。“我不觉得那会阻止Kessler那样的男人。”

“Kessler那样的男人？”

“是啊，”她耸肩，“他看上去像是那种想要什么就会去追的家伙。”她看着舞台，并没看他，Harvey不确定她是想表明什么观点还是他想多了。也许是后者。他耳朵里进了太多Scottie的话。

幸运的是他用不着回答，因为麦克风的声音响了起来，然后Donna就被介绍出场了。Harvey示意再来杯酒。“要双份的。”




“Louis Litt一开始找我参加这个活动的时候，不得不说我还有点儿不太乐意。”她歪歪头，眯起眼睛，用手指比了个“一点点”的手势，“但他说要给我一笔巨额奖金还有Robert Zane的办公室， _这_ 我可没法拒绝了。”她看着Zane，笑起来，“我希望你能在周五前把办公室搬空，谢谢了，Robert。”Harvey不自禁地笑了。“但是，玩笑归玩笑，认真说，真正打动我的是他对这家优秀的慈善会的热爱，以及我看了一些写慈善会行动的资料之后，我觉得能付出任何微小的贡献都是极高的荣誉了。加上如果这贡献意味着有人要带我去吃豪华餐厅再看一场百老汇，那也无所谓了。”

观众笑了起来，Samantha也在他身边咯咯直笑。“我其实也不怎么喜欢人类，但Donna，她可真惹人爱啊。”

Harvey吞了吞，眼睛直勾勾地望着被提到的那个女人。“她自然是。”

他不用看也知道Samantha正看着他。他无视了她。

拍卖从之前商定的一千美元开始叫价。几位他不认识的男士很快就把价格抬到了三千。

“五千。”他听见左侧传来的声音，他转身看向Samantha，她耸了耸肩膀，“我也是人，Harvey。”

他觉得Samantha开始影响到他了。

“六千。”房间对面叫道。Harvey顺着声音望过去，是Kessler，志满意得地笑着。他翻了翻白眼，但当他回头看向舞台时，他发现Donna几乎抑不住自己的笑意。

一股熟悉的感觉从胸膛里泛上来，他还没来得及打消这冲动，就脱口而出：“一万美元。”

“你他妈在干什么？”Samantha小声问道，而从Donna脸上的表情来看，他知道她也在想着同样的话。他老实说也完全没有一点头绪。

“吧台边那位非常大方的先生叫了一万美金。还有没有——”

“一万二。”

那个天杀的——“一万五。”Harvey把目光从一脸迷惑的Donna身上挪到Kessler身上，他看起来倒是一点也不迷惑，“算了，你猜怎么着，我出两万。”

Kessler摇了摇头，举起手。“三万美元。”

Harvey一点都不在乎这钱。他在乎对面那家伙。他喝干了手上的酒，同时台上的人开始报道：“三万美金买与这位迷人的女士共进晚餐的一次机会。三万一次，三万两次——”

“五万美元。”他说，把空掉的酒杯放在吧台上。

房间里有嗡嗡的议论声，人们大概在盯着他看，但他无视了他们。Kessler面无表情地看着他，而Harvey混账似地笑了笑。

“恭喜后面的那位先生。”

他朝台上望过去，Donna还在那里。她瞪圆了眼睛，表情一片困惑，他忽然感到自己刚刚越了一条回不去的线。

“你难道就没想过她其实是想要他赢的吗？”他听见Samantha在身边问。

Harvey动了动下巴，拒绝回答。

Samantha还是一清二楚。“你完全就是因为这点才竞价的，是吧。”她陈述道，他觉得与其说她的语气是鄙夷，倒不如说是同情，“放松点，混账。”

他的眼神就没离开Donna，他点点头。“是啊。”

他觉得自己的确是个混账。




他望着她走过来，她看上去要气炸了。她看上去很性感。他对吧台转了转手指，示意再来一杯酒。

Donna绷着脸冲Samantha笑了一下。“你能让我们待一会儿吗？”

“我正好要走。”她回应道，拿起酒杯，了然地看了一眼Donna。

Harvey让自己的表情保持无动于衷，在心里给自己打气，好面对无论接下来要发生的什么。

Samantha一走出听力范围，Donna就转向他。“你想跟我说说刚才他妈发生了什么吗？”

“刚才，Donna，”他漫不经心地说，朝给他递酒的酒保点了点头，“前瞻思考收到了五万块钱，而你可以跟你的好朋友Harvey到Del Posto去享受一个愉快的夜晚。”

“别跟我来你那狗屁不通的一套，Harvey。”她的声音压得很低，因为她可不是喜欢在公共场合大吵大闹的那种人。他短暂地回想起在大厅里那次，“我没有任何感觉”还有“我他妈挣来的”那堆话，管他的。她不是个喜欢在募捐活动上大吵大闹的人。尽管她刻意压抑了，但他还是能从她的话里听出响亮又明确的怒火。“你就是管不住自己，是不是。你就是非得要宣示下主权。”

“Donna——”

“这不仅侮辱人，完全越界了，还根本讲不通，要知道这事儿在还有点实际意义的时候你根本就没有任何这么做的意思。”

他困惑地看着她，她冲他摆摆手，好像在说“得了吧”，很明显今晚没有跟他翻旧账的心情。这一回，他倒很希望她能跟他翻翻。他现在有种感觉，像是他们这么多年来一直在说一些毫无意义的对白。

不过，他不是那个会打破常规的人。“听着，Donna，要是照你看来事情是那样发展的，那我很抱歉，但我得说我——”

“停。别来那套。你还 _有胆子_ 来让我以为好像我才是那个昏了头的，而你刚刚还在一场什么冠冕堂皇的斗气比赛里丢了五万块。这太侮辱人了。”

他动了动下巴，因为她说得没错。事情完全就是这样的。他没法承认，于是他决定耍赖。他很擅长耍赖。“嘿，又不是只有我一个人在喊价，”他辩解道，“怎么不见你去把他骂个狗血淋头。”

“他，”Donna深吸一口气；他在考验她的耐心，“不是这段对话的主题。”

“主题 _是_ 什么，Donna？”

“你真的没觉得你干的事里有任何不对吗？”

“没准我只是想挽救你一下，免得你要被迫跟同事约会。”他也很擅长小气。“要是你早跟我说你不再在乎那条规矩了，没准我也能在更知情的情况下做决定。”

她把小臂搁在吧台上，声音冷静地回应道：“你有话要跟我说，Harvey，说出来就是了。”

他的舌头在牙根底下打转，他感觉那些话就在舌尖上了；他想对她说的一切。他把那一切又一点一点咽下去。“没有。我没半句好说的。”他把酒一口干了，招呼再来一杯，“听着，你不用担心。这顿晚餐我不会强求你来。”

Donna看上去很火大，点头。“是，你当然不会。你永远都不会。”她喃喃道，但他足以听见了。

“你刚刚跟我说什么？”

“没什么，Harvey。”她看着他，眼睛里盛满他自始以来带给她的每一份失望，“我半句话也没说。”她冲那杯送到他面前的威士忌点了下头，“好好享受你的酒吧。新年快乐，Harvey。”

他看着她走开，她赤裸的背、红色的发、以及他收获幸福的最后机会一道走了，他多么希望自己知道什么可以让他别再搞砸的办法。

“你要知道……”他听见Scottie走过来加入他，他闭上眼睛。这只能是好事，但他真的完全没心情。“总有那么一天你的脑子会转过弯来，然后像个成年人一样约她出去，”她在Donna从视野中消失之后转过头看他，“但到那时候她早就有对象了。”

绝对要信赖Scottie，她一定会在他低谷时踹上他一脚。

“她已经在跟人约会了。”

他觉得他在看到Kessler和她在一起的瞬间就明白了这点。他发起那场竞价战的时候无疑明白这点。Kessler不仅仅是以宾客的身份来的。他还是Donna非正式的约会对象。这可能是他们第一场约会；不超过第二或者第三场。他们没有一起到场，因为这段关系还很新。因为Harvey在场。他想到这点时咬了咬牙。他讨厌这种暗示。

“你要是不注意的话，Harvey，她就要变成你的溜掉的那个了。”

“Scottie，”他转身面对她，开始有点恼火，“你在干什么？”

“只是在给你提点友善的建议而已。”

Harvey烦躁地撅起嘴。“对于一个坚持要给我提约会建议的人来说，你可真是不一般地还单着啊。”

这正如他所料触到了神经。“起码我没有像只得了相思病的小狗一样单相思谁好多年。”

他尖锐地看了她一眼。“你没有吗？”

Scottie点着头，嘴唇抿成一条细线。“你真是个混蛋，Harvey，你再清楚不过了。”

确实。他确实他妈的清楚。他没心情闭嘴。“我猜你今晚是不会跟我上床了。”

他以为她会说一堆尖酸话反驳回来。至少看在昔日旧情的份上骂一句“操你的，Harvey”；毕竟他们一直都是这样。但相反，她脸上的表情几乎是怜悯了。“你要知道，Harvey，”她靠过来，“Donna是个美丽聪明又迷人的女人。总有一天总有那么一个家伙会留在她身边。最后你会落得一个孤独终老的下场，还坚信那完全是你应得的。”

她把酒杯放在吧台上，然后转身走进人群里，留下Harvey一个人杵在那儿，觉得自己像个一等一的大混蛋。再一次。

他往后倾身，发现Kessler正领着Donna走向舞池，他不由绷紧下巴。他低头对她微微笑着，同时一只手抚在她裸着的背上。她靠进他怀里，手指在他肩膀上缠紧。她说了什么风趣的话，他笑了，结果让她的笑害羞起来。

“再来一杯。”他背对着酒保说，没有回身。

台上那个模仿迈克尔·布雷的人在唱着什么亲吻一个傻子之类的话，而Harvey在看着她和其他人幸福地在一起。Harvey的指甲陷进掌心里，他喝着酒。




他正从男士洗手间出来，刚刚释放了一部分自己喝掉的巨量威士忌——讲真，他应该控制一下速度的，这还不到十一点——思考着这甚至值不值得喝这么多，准备走回房间，然后就看到Kessler朝他走过来。Harvey压根都不认可他，除了他下巴的姿态和那方正的肩膀之外，噢好吧。他大概是在散发敌意。

“这会变成什么严肃的事情吗？”

Harvey立刻转过身。“抱歉？”

“我只是想知道这，”他在他们俩之间比划了一下，“会不会制造什么问题。”

“没有任何问题。”

“听着，Harvey，”他开口说，然后，“我能叫你Harvey吗？”Harvey忍住了翻白眼的冲动，但只是刚好。他天杀的根本不在乎他要管他叫什么。他差一点点就没忍住把这话说出口，考虑到这家伙还是个客户，他紧接着又想起，还是Louis的客户。“我是你们公司很多年的老客户了，而且我近期也没有任何要换个法律顾问的打算。”

“我知道就放心多了。”

“很好，”他同意道，“可能没那么让你放心的是我也准备要和Donna约会了。”Kessler继续说，神情诚恳，“所以我还得再问一遍。这些事情会不会惹出什么问题。”

“Keppler，”Harvey嘟起嘴，“我能叫你Keppler吗？”Kessler的嘴巴紧了一下，但除此之外他没让Harvey占到什么便宜，“Donna在她的私人时间做什么跟我没有任何关系。”

“是这样吗？”Harvey没有说话，Kessler迅速说了下去，“因为早些时候你绝对把这事变得跟你有关系了。”

在Donna那儿挨一顿教训已经在他最喜爱的消遣方式排行里排得很低了，但她通常都是对的，而他通常也是活该被骂。何况她还是Donna。要他站在这儿挨她那天杀的约会对象一顿教训，那就是见了鬼了。

“她从来没说过她在跟谁约会。”从Kessler的脸色看，Harvey知道他巴不得她能站在楼顶上把这件事喊出来。他利用了这一点。“实际上她说了她要一个人来的。就我所知，你不过是个要出钱买我的首席运营官的怪人而已。”

Kessler振作得很快，Harvey承认。“而就我所知，你不过是个要出钱买我的约会对象的怪人而已。”

他真他妈恨透了那个词。“不，你没有。”

Kessler点点头。“是，你说得没错。我当然知道你是谁。我当你们客户好多年了，你可是声名远扬啊。”他平和地看着他，“我不知道的是以前在你们两个之间发生过什么，但这不重要，因为我约Donna出来的时候，她是单身。她也同意了。所以你有什么要埋怨的？那跟我无关。”

这击中了他的神经，他听着他否定他和Donna的过去，好像是什么无关紧要的小事。这总能引Harvey上钩。只要是跟Donna有关的事，Harvey总会上钩。“你听好，”他朝那个男人走近两步，用一种谈话式的语气说，“我很高兴你和Donna一拍即合。说实话，我都要替你开心死了。但我跟Donna已经认识了十四年，而你认识她才十四天。”他又走近一步，直到他们俩脸对着脸，“所以你去约你的会，拿出你最好的表现，兄弟。只要你别忘了，我——”

“够了！”

他们俩一起回过头，发现Donna站在走廊那头，看上去恰到好处地被惹怒了。Harvey深吸口气，退了一步，坚定地对上她同样坚定的瞪视；他今晚不会收回任何话。

她眨了眨眼，吞了吞，轻微地摇摇头。他领会到了。他从Kessler身边走开，朝大厅走去。

“我觉得今晚的节我已经过够了。”他经过她身边时用手指拽着自己西装的袖口，“我们下周见。”




他刚刚走出门，还在往大衣里塞自己的围巾，就听见身后传来她的声音。

“你他妈是有什么问题？”

他转过身，看见Donna正走过旋转门想追上他，而他正好非常乐意接受自己恰好的醉意。他这几个小时都很渴望吵一架。

他这几个月都很渴望吵一架。

他停下步伐，问道：“如果我是呢？”

“什么？”

“如果我是，”他朝她走近了一些，步伐坚定，“在宣告主权呢。”

“你喝醉了。”

“没有，我又烦又累，”他又走近一步，“都是因为我们在绕着这个话题打转。”

“那么这个话题是什么呢，Harvey？”她挑战道，“是关于我哪儿来的胆子竟然敢拥有一段跟你无关的生活吗？”

“好吧，Donna，你猜怎么，”他任性地耸了耸肩膀，“这本来可以更加糟糕的。起码我没亲你。”

她的眼睛里闪动着怒火。“你就是个混蛋，Harvey，你再清楚不过了。”

他耸肩。“你也不是今晚第一个跟我说这话的人。”

“Scottie一直是个深得我心的女人。”

“不，她才没有。Zoe也没有，Paula就更没有了。”他也对她那套屁话厌烦了，“你装得好像她们都深得你心一样，其实根本就没有。”

他能看出那戳到了神经。“就好像你有多喜欢我约会的那些家伙们一样？”她指出，伸出拇指指着身后的酒店，“就好像你又有多喜欢Thomas了。你在里头惹出的那场闹剧，我猜这就是你祝福我们的方式了。”

“我不会祝福你们，Donna。”他目不转睛地看着她；他觉得这触动了她，但她最近总是很难捉摸。其实一直都很难捉摸，总地来说。“因为Paula出局了，Scottie也出局了，而不知道为什么这两件事都跟你有直接关系。”

她在摇头。“所以就是为了这个吗？你今晚找不到人睡了？”

“我找不到人睡，都好长时间了。”他走远了一些，和她拉开距离，想得到一些空间。他转过身，对她说出这几个月来一直想对她说的话。“那天晚上你可能找到了你需要知道的东西，但你猜怎么着？我也找到了。”他耸耸肩，“然后现在你在这儿跟那个叫Kessler的家伙开始新生活，结果我还被困在你那间该死的办公室里回吻你！”他的手掌在身体两侧落下。

这确实触动了她，他至少可以从她屏住的呼吸和僵掉的表情看出来，不过他可能也跟她说过“你知道我爱你”这样的话，因为这就是他脑子里正好想起来的事情。

可能他比自己以为的还要醉吧。可能他比自己以为的还要绝望。

“Harvey。”她说，试探性地朝他迈出一步，他的名字在她唇上显得悲伤极了。

而他本意并非如此。他不想成为她声线里的不快乐情绪的导火索，成为她脸上那副怜悯表情的导火索。也许他该把这事列成新年计划。

他需要停手，不要再拨弄这道伤口，让它自己愈合。

他吐出一口长长的气息，靠拢了一些，拉近他们的距离。他再开口时语气温柔多了。“我希望他配得上你，Donna，我真心希望。他是个幸运的家伙。”他吻了吻她的颧骨，微笑的表情很不自在，“晚安，Donna。”

Ray在一段审慎的距离外等着他，他点点头表示感激，然后坐进车里。他决心不回头看。

他孤独地迎来这一年，现在他要以同样的方式结束这一年了，因为在一切尘埃落定以后，他发现Scottie和Paula那些人的分量都重不过Donna。

他看向轿车覆着膜的窗户外，看着醉倒欢乐的人们，他想起自己从未踏出过的每一步。他从来没有付诸行动过的事实让他五味杂陈，仿佛没有什么比这更重要了。

仿佛一段荒废的年华。


	2. Chapter 2

他去了律所。

整栋楼空空荡荡，办公室外的走廊一片漆黑，荒无人烟；这倒完美符合了他的心境。他在前台的桌前停下，朝左边看了看自己办公室，但转身朝右走向她那间。他走到门口，又在门前停下，整个人靠在玻璃上。她桌上有一只插满鲜花的花瓶，他知道那是他送的，他也知道自己最好别去碰它。

他走过去，抽出里面的卡片。

“和你一起工作很愉快，Donna。希望我们在办公室外也能这么搭。T.K.”

Harvey翻了个白眼，把那张卡片丢开了。它落在她的桌子上。他承认他可真是不浪费一丁点时间。就花了十四天，而不是十四年。他对那家伙讨厌极了，但他也得承认他很能理解他。Donna可不是那种会让男人乐意从指缝间放走的女人。

除非他是个彻头彻尾的大傻瓜。

他走出她的办公室，想着要不要回他自己的办公室去，喝个淋漓大醉不省人事，但他放弃了这个主意。他回到电梯里，按下直通房顶的按钮。他想看着这座城市迎接新年。之后的事谁知道呢。反正原本在沙发里喝闷酒的计划看起来还是挺他妈不错的。




空气寒冷，充满冬天的气息。Harvey深深吸了一大口，感觉空气在自己的胸腔里燃烧，同时头脑也逐渐清醒了。他在原地站了很久，久到他的脚都冰凉起来，然后他听见身后门开合的声音，他知道是她。他认得出她的脚步声。

“就不能找个暖和点的地方自怨自艾吗？”她一边问一边向他走来。

“我需要冷静一下。”他回答道，因为这是事实，“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“呃，其实，”她站到他身边，“我猜你会在办公室里喝个大醉，”他情不自禁地咧开嘴角，“但我发现里面没人，然后下一站就是这儿了。”她靠墙站着，双手插在大衣的口袋里。

有时候她了解他的程度和准确性会吓到他。“不过你不该还留在晚会上吗？”他没把 _“跟你的约会对象一起”_ 这话说出口，但意思还是传达到了。

“我觉得我已经受够了一晚上的节日分量。”

Harvey低着脑袋，闭上眼睛。“你为什么没跟我说？”

“还根本没开始多久。也没什么好说的。”

两个人都没有提到她从一开始就不欠他任何解释的事实。

Harvey点了点头。“我很讨厌被打个措手不及。”

“我知道。”

“这让我很困扰。”他几乎都没张嘴，很小声地说，偷偷斜瞟了她一眼。

“我猜到了。虽然你没表现得多明显哈。”

Harvey微笑起来，向远处眺望。他没有添上平常会补充的那句“这不代表……”，那通胡扯很长时间以前就失去了可信度。他今晚在试探真相。

“我们在一起说笑、喝酒、调情，比过去任何时候都要频繁。”他安静地说，若有所思，“我会在我弟弟要离婚的时候给你打电话。靠，我弟弟会在他要离婚的时候给你打电话。”

“我想是这样。”

“我们的常态一点都不正常，是不是。”他飞快地看了她一眼，想确认一下。考虑到他刚刚选择宁愿为她掏五万刀，也不愿意选择直接告诉她，他想成为那个能在午夜亲吻她的人——那个能随时随地亲吻她的人——他觉得这个问题还算问得比较委婉的了。

Donna低头冲着自己叠在水泥墙上的双手笑了笑。“是啊，不正常。”

他又转头望向城市的天际线。“我从来没意识到。我们就一直只是，”他顿了顿，“我们。”

“别太难过了。我有很长时间也对这些事情完全摸不着头脑。而且我还比你要通人性得多了。”他听见她语气里的笑意，这让他松了口气。接着那笑意就消失了。“他们全都看出来了。Mark。Scottie和Paula。Thomas。”她抽了抽鼻子，“老天，连斯蒂芬·亨特利都看出来了。”

他想问他们“看出来”的是什么，但他很确定那没法用语言描述出来。不过他多多少少明白。“所以只有我们了。”

“只有我们了。”

而这听起来没什么问题，这听起来很完美。

但这不只是他们俩的事了，不是以那种形式。他有过机会——实际上他有过好几个机会——结果现在他欠他一个道歉。她不该为了安抚他的自尊在新年夜跑到一幢空荡荡建筑的楼顶来，还为此错过了派对和约会。

“我很抱歉毁了你的夜晚，Donna。”他喃喃道。不管应不应得，道歉总是让他很难开口。“我是个混蛋。”

Donna在他身边有失体统地哼了一声。“这么说也行吧。”

他动了动下巴，毫无希望地试图隐藏脸上的笑。“你想怎么说。”

“一个该死的大傻瓜。”

“哇哦，”他眉毛扬得老高，“不敢相信我花五万块买了这么张大嘴巴。”

“现在后悔了？”她问道，好奇地偏过头。

绝对不会。但也还是。“是啊。我不该那么做的。”

“你能再说一遍吗？这次我想录下来。”

Harvey做了个鬼脸，但接着他望着她的眼睛，严肃地说：“我真的很抱歉，Donna。”

Donna叹了口气，耸肩道：“承认吧。这整场拍卖会本来就迟早会变成一场灾难。”她抬起一只手，掌心向上，“我个人觉得，这都怪Louis。”

“有道理。”他同意道。她太轻易就原谅了他。她总是这样。

他觉得他们又在变回他们的常态了，但这没有让他感到多少放松或者宽慰。他反而有一丝恼火。他看向她。她在眺望城市的灯火，头发散在大衣上，双手抱在身前。早就开始下雪了，她的发间落满白色的雪花。他想用手指抚过它们，感受它们在他的触碰下融化。感受她在他的触碰下融化。

他暗自思考自己是从什么时候开始变得这么蠢的。他洞若观火地意识到她一直是他的痛处，他最大的软肋。

他们的常态是距离正常最遥远的东西。

他听见楼下某个地方有人在唱歌。Donna也听见了，她跟着小声哼唱起来。他爱她的声音。

他爱她的一切。

“我觉得快到了。”

她的声音把他从遐思中引出来。“什么快到了？”

“新年。”她举起一根手指，在耳朵前比划道，“你听见了吗？”

城市更安静了。他听见从遥远的某处传来倒数的声音，但还不似倒数十秒那般热烈。他低头扫了一眼手表，发现他们还剩大概三十秒。

“我猜我们要在Zane Specter Litt Weller Williams律师事务所迎来新年了。”

她转头面对他。“这又去了十秒钟。”

他因为这讽刺微笑起来，但他其实是在因为她而微笑。一朵雪花落在她鼻尖上，她把它抹掉了。

_她会开始新生活，最后你将孤独终老。_

又一朵雪花落在她的眼睫上。她眨眨眼，然后他的手不由自主地动了，他的拇指温柔地拂掉那片雪花。他看到她的喉咙上下动了动，双唇启张。他盯着那两片唇。

“Donna……”他刚开口，就被“十、九、八”的倒数声打断了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，她也做了一样的事。他靠近一步——“五”——他能感到她的呼吸吞吐在自己脸上，在寒气中分外温暖。

她在跟人约会。

只是刚刚开始。

这是新年夜。

这是个借口。

喊叫和欢呼声随午夜的钟鸣一同响起来，他们进入了新的一年。

Harvey毅然决定冒险。

他缩掉了距离，轻轻吻上她的嘴。她的眼睛闭上了，他这样看着她看了很长一会儿，开始柔和地碾磨她的嘴唇，然后在她轻柔地回吻时也闭上了眼。他的拇指在她的下巴上来回抚着，手指插进她的发间，同时他们的头顶上炸开了漫天烟火。

“新年快乐，Donna。”他在她唇上低声说。

“新年快乐，Harvey。”

他松开她，强迫自己往后退了退。他的手滑过她的脸，她的头发，拇指在她耳根下的皮肤上流连，然后才完全离开她。他们互相对视了一会儿，谁也没有动。他深吸了口气，转头走向出口。“走吧，这里太冷了。我把你送回派对上去。”

他走过了半个房顶，然后听见她说：“等等，就这样吗？”他转过身，看见Donna一步也没动，只是转身盯着他，一脸难以置信。“我们就这么让这件事过去了？又这样？”

他在想她是在跟他告诉她他爱她那次、还是在跟她吻了他又跑掉那次比较。也许两次都是。他们有很多话没能说完。

他脑子里大概有十几个不同的想法在转，于是他揪住最要紧的一个。“你在跟人约会。”

“是吗？”她问道，扬起两只胳膊比了个疑问的动作，“因为在我看来，现在的情况好像是我跟你在同一个屋顶上，不仅差点把屁股都冻掉，还在跟你讲我们这十多年来换汤不换药讲了无数遍的话！”

“你在说什么？”

她犹豫着往前迈了一步，但没再继续走。“你为什么吻我，Harvey？”声音只比耳语高了一点点。

他知道为什么，他觉得她也清楚。“你怎么想，Donna。”他说，撇了撇嘴，眼神一直没有离开她。这是个伪装成疑问句的肯定句。这是个答案。

Donna不同意。“我觉得，”她一开口他就知道她错了，“这是新年夜，人很容易感到孤独，会想以后的事情。然后你看到我跟别人在一起，加上最近这乱七八糟的事情——”

他一脸困惑地看着她一条条列出她觉得的他吻她的原因。除了那该死的真相之外的原因。

她注意到他的表情，于是停了下来。“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，一个你这样以看人能力为傲的人，是为什么会在这件事上犯这么大错的。”

“难道我犯错了吗？”

“我不是在尊重什么新年传统，Donna。”他叫起来，一只手冲他吻她的那个地方挥了挥，“那可不是什么随便的吻，不是因为什么午夜了而你又是这里的唯一一个人。”

她注视着他，张开嘴，眼睛一眨也不眨。他不可置信地摇摇头；她拥有那么高的情商、那么准的直觉、那么敏锐的洞察力，最后竟然还得要他把这些话讲明白。

“好吧，你想知道我为什么要吻你吗，Donna？这就是原因，”他下意识一步走上前，“我吻你是因为，没错，这是新年夜，意味着我又要进入新的一年，新的‘我还是不会得到我唯一想要的东西’的一年。”他的目光没有从她身上挪开哪怕一瞬间，尽管他的本能反应很想这么做，“然后想到你要放下过去重新开始了，这不仅仅是在困扰我。这他妈简直要了我的命。”他说，在他大脑反应过来之前把话统统吐出来。

她的嘴巴张成一个O形，他觉得她好像要说什么，但是他现在已经打开话匣子了，他要该死地把话说完。

“我们一直不说这些话，我一直在错过我的机会，这些事情让我很厌倦了，但让我更厌倦的是我没有在吻你，”他撅起嘴，拳头在身边握了又松，“我吻你是因为我爱你，Donna。我就是这么爱你的。你想知道我是怎么爱你的？这就是！”

他感觉透不过气，好像他刚刚不是单纯地把在脑子里装了大半晚的话吐出来，而是跑了一英里一样。过去十年里的大部分时候都装在他脑子里的话。

Donna花了一阵才收拾好情绪，他能看出她振作起来的那一瞬间。她深深吸了一口气，朝他走近一步。“你走之后，”她安静地说，低头看着自己的鞋子，她踩在一层薄薄的白雪上，“我跟Thomas说我们不会继续交往了。”

Harvey的心好像要从他的胸腔里自顾自跳出来。“你说了。”

“我说了。”

“为什么？”

她冲他扬起一条眉毛。“你当真一点也不知道吗？”

他觉得有可能。但他想了想她在跟别人约会又完全没有心动的可能性，可能他也不是一点也不知道，虽然她真的很不擅长给他提示。“姑且说我不喜欢冒险好了。”

他以为她会一边偷着笑一边对他翻白眼什么的；他变愚钝的时候她就经常那么干。相反，她展现出的表情坦诚、严肃而意味深长。“多少年了，Harvey？而我还在原地，跟你一起进入下一年。你还有什么可求的？”

别无可求了。

他大步走过水泥地面，三步就走到她面前，接着他的手就已经在她腰间，唇紧贴着她的，沉稳而坚定。这一次不再温柔或者试探，他不再在试水了。他头朝下一个猛子扎进水里，这是他从来没见自己做过的事情。

Donna喜欢证明他错了。

他感觉到她在他的唇下张开嘴，咬住他的上唇，她的手指压在他的胸口上，在他大衣的翻领下游走。他感到它们钻进他的围巾底下，抚着他的颈背，他哼出了声，舌头滑过她的下唇。他把头转向另一侧，换了个角度，加深这个吻。她倒在他怀里，手臂环抱住他的脖子，后脑勺上她的指甲的触感笔直窜下他的脊骨。

现在真的冷极了，但压在他怀里的Donna让他感受不到气温。她温暖的嘴唇磨蹭着他的嘴唇，舌头探进他的嘴里。

他呻吟着，把她抱得更紧，拉得更近，一边朝门的方向走过去。

“我们要去哪儿？”她在交替的亲吻间低喃。

“至少不会把我们冻死的某个地方。”他摸到了门把手，“我可不想我们今年的第一个吻也是最后一个。”

Donna稍微分开了他。“不，”她说，大拇指摩挲着他的耳后，“我们可不想这是最后一个。”

他试图露出一个满足的坏笑，但他的笑容里只有快乐。“绝对不想。”

他推下门把手，一边把她拉进室内一边继续吻她。

“所以，你原来的打算是干什么？在你在屋顶上生完闷气之后？”

Harvey看了她一眼。她有时候太自作聪明了。“我准备在我的办公室里跟那瓶威士忌共度良宵。”

Donna看着她，撇了撇头，建议性地无言挑起一条眉毛。

他领会到她的意思。“Donna，”他用低沉的声音念她的名字，他很清楚她受不了他这样，“你想和我一起到我办公室去喝一杯吗？”

她的目光扫过他的脸，停在他的嘴唇上。“我非常希望这话是在委婉地邀请上床。”她的声音撩人，Harvey发现自己起了反应。

他们走下楼的时候，他的手坚实地搂在她的背上。




坐电梯回到他们楼层的路程不长，但难以忍受。

他们靠得很近，足以碰到对方，但似乎他们两个人都不敢这么做；好像即使是最轻微的接触也会让他们没法撑到他的办公室一样。

她先出了电梯，他在她正要绕过拐角朝他办公室走去的时候拽住了她。他抓住她的手腕，大跨一步把她拖回怀里，她还没来得及反应过来，他就在吻她了。她低咽着，张着嘴，用手把他的脸庞拉得更近。他们跌跌撞撞地走过通向他办公室的走廊，他放在她背后的手牵引方向，她拉开他的围巾。然后是他的大衣，她把衣料推下他的肩膀，同时他把她撞在他办公室关上的门后。

“操，Donna，”他喘着气，“我简直不能相信。”他停了停，试图找回呼吸。

“不能相信我们就要在你办公室里做爱了？”

Harvey抬起头，发现她在笑。“我是打算说不能相信我们居然用了这么久才走到这一步，”听到这话之后她的表情变得很温柔，他忍不住打趣，“但你也说得没错。”

“嗯，如果我们要这么干的话，那也只能是今晚了。”她说，一边推开玻璃门，“整栋楼都空了。”

他跟着她走进门，两根手指牵着她的手。“其他人都在外面庆祝新年呢。”他指出。

“有挺多值得庆祝的。”她说，语气玩味。她把大衣脱下来，放在身边的扶手椅上。

他看着她，她站在那里，一身红裙和她的红发凝脂完美映衬。她在他的办公室里，和他一起。他必须认同。“当然。”

她转过身，朝他的托酒架走去。她给他们一人倒了一杯威士忌，然后把玻璃杯递给他。“我想我们还是该喝一杯。毕竟是传统了。”

他向她微微举杯，她微笑起来，也回以致意。她啜了一小口，但他用破纪录的速度一口干完了，把杯子放在他旁边的桌子上。

“等不及了，是不是。”她轻声笑了笑，看着他的酒杯。

“别误会，Donna，”他说，走近她，“我很享受我们的每一次喝酒环节。但如果在喝酒和在我的办公桌上要你之间二选一的话，我很肯定我会选哪个。”

Donna若有所思地笑出声，她说：“我就知道你对办公桌有幻想。”

“我当然对办公桌有幻想。”

他看着她走近他的桌子，一根手指在桌面上轻轻游弋。他感到自己在这幅画面前硬了起来。

她放下没有喝完的酒杯，手半撑在桌面上，这让她的裙子在大腿侧略微褶皱起来。她坐在桌沿上。Harvey看着她，舌尖抵着牙齿。“Donna，”他说，声音绷紧，“你在干什么？”

“你觉得我像在干什么？”她说得有道理，这的确是个蠢问题。“新年快乐，Harvey。”她说。这话让他有点想笑，但他的喉咙突然感到堵塞。

他慢慢朝她走过去，一边盯着她，一边顺手解开自己的袖扣和领带。别管草莓和脱脂奶油了，这确实是他真正的终极幻想。

祝他新年快乐，的确没错。

他走到她身前，伸出一根手指温柔地抚过她的脸颊，把一缕头发拢到她耳后。她微微扬起头靠近他，在他唇上贴上一个温柔的吻。这让他的手滑进她的头发里，手指绞在柔软的发丝间。

“做给我看，”她抓住他的手，把他的手放在自己的大腿上，“这十二年里你一直想在这儿对我做什么，做给我看。”

“操，Donna。”

“这个开头不错。”她评价道，他忍不住哼出声。

他两只手都在她的大腿上，手指在她的裙摆上磨蹭，缓慢地把衣料往上推。他张开手掌来回抚摸她，同时目不转睛地看着她的脸。当他把裙摆完全推到她臀部时，她唇间忍不住吐出一声喘息。虽然他很想为此感到得意，因为她是如此难以抵抗他的动作，但他自己现在也他妈的完全没工夫多想了。

他的手滑回到她膝盖上，扣住她的膝盖内侧，把她拉到桌子的最边缘。她的内裤几乎擦到了他的勃起。他继续往前靠，顶住她，她呻吟起来。

他飞快搂住她的腰，拇指沿着她大腿根部扫刮，直到她阴部上方，然后他吻住她，漫长而用力，他们的舌头在对于品尝的绝望渴求中相触。她摸索他的皮带，双腿夹住他的腰。他一只手向下扶住她，稳定地抬起她的左膝，让她解开他的皮带和裤扣。他已经有点儿难受了。

Harvey在她的手指探向他的勃起时阻止了她。“等等。”

“为什么啊。”Donna哀声说，语气里的急切和沮丧让他几乎笑出来。

“因为，”他解释道，一边用拇指爱抚着她的掌心，一边把她的手拉开，“你想让我给你展示我一直想在这张桌子上对你做什么。”他缓缓把她推了下去，让她半撑在手肘上。“而这正是我想做的。”

Donna舔着嘴唇，向他微微点了点头，Harvey露出一个微笑。他挪开眼神，俯视她的身体，她起伏的胸部和长腿。她拱起的裙摆下红色的内裤若影若现。

他不太确定要从哪里开始。他有太多想对她做的事情——和她做的事情——这么多年来。他停顿了一刻，只是沉浸地看着她，她在他身前展开的样子。她抬头望着他，带着愉悦的兴致和欲望，还有爱，老天在上，那么多爱。他的确可谓是一无所知。

Donna能让任何人觉得他们是房间里最重要的人物。她总是让他觉得自己是对她来说最重要的人。

他的手指掠过她的小腿和膝盖，把她的腿分得更开，滑进她的大腿内侧。她在他碰到她内裤边缘时呻吟出声，他感受着她内裤的缝隙，用大拇指扫过，纯粹为了看她的反应。他发现她已经湿了，这次是他忍不住挺腰，从喉咙深处发出低沉喑哑。

他想用手探遍她赤裸的腹部肌肤，但她的裙子阻碍了他。他沮丧地哼哼。“是我没考虑周到了。”

她似乎完全不介意，摇摆着下身，渴求摩擦。“Harvey。”她催促道，但他伸手定住了她的腰，连他自己都该死地惊讶于他的自控力。

他太想要了，他没法再让她从桌上下来，脱掉裙子，于是他决定就他的性幻想而言这样已经足够了。

他放下她的膝盖，迅速舔舔自己的拇指和食指，然后抚摸上她的内裤。他感到面料下她肿胀的阴蒂。

她呻吟着倒了下去，完全瘫在桌面上，伸手捂住额头。他在她的阴蒂上湿润地打着圈。他摸索着她内裤的蕾丝边，一边探进拇指一边观察她的表情。她在他手上加力时猛然闭上眼睛的方式；在他开始缓慢地揉弄她的敏感神经群时，她的嘴唇分开的方式。

“天啊，Harvey。”她咽着说，语言破碎。

他的拇指继续下滑，找到她的湿润处，把黏稠涂抹开。在他准备第二次这么做的时候，她往前挤了挤髋部，发出赤裸裸的邀请。

“耐心点。”他声音很低。

她把手从额头上挪开，睁眼看着他。“Harvey，我已经耐心了十二年了。我等够了。”

天啊，难道他不是感同身受。

他把她的内裤从腿上拽下来，连着鞋子一起脱掉。衣物和地板发出碰撞声。他抓住她的腰把她往身前拖，直到她裸露的阴部和他的勃起紧贴在一起。他狂热地磨蹭着她。

他的手顺着她的身体而上，握住她的双乳。她没有穿胸罩，乳头在他的指尖抚摸下隔着面料凸起。她的屁股在桌前悬空拱起。她抓住他的手腕，把他的手带到嘴边。她直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，把他的两根手指吸进嘴里。这次他没能忍住往前挺腰，因为，操，天啊。

她松开他的手指，发出“啵”的气泡声。“求你。”

他把那两根手指缓慢地探进她的下身，看着她在他填满她的时刻仰起头的样子。“这是你想要的吗？”

她点点头，紧裹着他。“再多一点。”

他加上第三根手指。天啊，她怎么会这么紧。他抽出手，再滑进去，她的屁股开始随他操她的节奏摆动。他把另一只手也伸下去，拇指落在她的阴蒂上，同时弯起留在她体内的三根手指。

“操。”她叫出声，推坐起来，一只手抓在他脖子后面拉近他，和他交换了一个吻。她用腿缠住他的腰，在他嘴里呻吟着说：“Harvey。我觉得你是时候进来了。”

他要感谢上帝、星星和宇宙，自己没有在当时当地立刻射出来。

他脱掉自己的裤子，同时她忙着脱他的内裤，直到布料都堆在小腿上，而他滑进她的手里。“我想要。”她在把他的前液在他跳动的顶端抹开，这让他一时停住了。

“你说什么？”她有胆子接着问。

他抽出放在她身体里的手指，在她的阴唇上摩挲，然后说：“我还有好多想做的。”

她颤抖着闭上眼睛，他挑逗她湿透下身的动作没有停。“之后有的是时间，Harvey。”

他在意识到这个事实时停下了手。他们有的是时间做任何事情。他的额头和她轻轻相触，他点点头：“我想也是。”

她缓慢地撸了一下他的阴茎，然后把他引到她的下身，用他的前端揉弄自己。他已经非常该死地敏感，而她也已经湿得不能再湿了。他低头看着他们的交汇处，他看着她在他的阴茎上愉悦自己，这让他们俩都在高潮的边缘游走。

“Donna，”他一边抬起手揉摩她的腰和背，抚摸她的锁骨，一边低声说，“Donna，拜托。”

她稍稍拉开了距离，呼吸沉重，但眼神里突然有什么东西明朗起来。什么很重要的东西。她往前蹭了蹭，他感到她在把他带到自己的入口。他憋住一口气，而她正盯着他，他强迫自己不要乱动，不要像他正无比盼望的那样操进她的身体。

“怎么了？”他问，因为明显有什么事情。

她摇了一下头。“我从来没有要离开你，Harvey。”她说，安静而确凿，“永远不会。不管发生什么。”她的眉头柔和下来，表情庄重，“我需要你明白这一点。”他皱起眉头，这是他完完全全没有料到的，但他会接受这个。他会他妈的接受这个。

“好的。”他简短地说，因为他真的不知道还能说什么。

“好的。”她点点头。他明白了，这让她心满意足。

他的确明白。他知道自己之后还会再反复回味思考这条信息无数次，就像他之前的思考一样，但他从骨子里非常清楚这一点。

他和Donna，他们会永远在一起。

他只轻轻挺了一下腰，就进入了她。他感觉到她的内壁在延展，适应他，他停了下来。他们有的是时间。

他把她拉进怀里，一手抱在她背后，一手扶住她的后脑勺，紧紧抓住她的头发和皮肤，她的全身。他们的鼻头碰在一起，她温和地蹭着他。他偏过头，两个人的目光紧紧交织，他缓慢地操着她，小心翼翼。

他每一次顶弄都完全填满了她，精准操在敏感位置。他感觉到她的指甲掐进他的大腿和屁股里，催促他更用力。她开始睁不开眼睛，唇齿间溢出呻吟，他用嘴堵住了她的嘴。她回应了他的吻，咬住他的嘴唇，用舌头舔他。

他追逐着她的嘴，向前倒了下去，一只手按在桌面上，另一只抬起她的屁股，她搂住他的脖子以支撑自己，这让他得以抽插得更快。他的衬衫没有脱掉，领带也挂在脖子上。这是他所幻想的全部，但也完全和他所想的不一样。这超出太多了。

他的头埋在她胸前，嘴唇和舌头吻着她的肌肤，她在他狠命冲撞的时候轻轻抱着他，呼吸在他的头发里炽热。他放在她屁股下的手找到了她的阴蒂。虽然角度不太方便，但她很快就高潮了。她的手指紧紧抓着他的头皮，脚跟勾在他的大腿后侧，在他怀中绷直了身体，在他的手指下，她包裹着他的阴茎，缩紧又松开，把他带向顶峰的边缘。

他抬头看着她完全释放，她的头高高仰起，咬着嘴唇，他目不转睛地死盯着她，加快抽插的速度，渴求而绝望，他已经很近了，非常他妈的——

“放手吧。”她说，而他甚至没有意识到她已经睁开了眼睛，正在看着他，天啊，Donna，在他的办公室里，在他的桌子上，在他身下，圈紧了他。Harvey闭上眼睛，在她身体里射了出来，他的头落在她胸上，在她皮肤上低喃着呻吟。

他们有一会儿没有动。他在她身体里软下来，同时手指抚摸过她身体的每一处。她揉乱了他的头发。

“祝我们新年快乐。”他喃喃道，亲吻她的肩膀。

这会是很好的一年。这会是他们的一年。




最终，办公桌也变得太硬，办公室又变得太冷，所以他们收拾好自己——收拾好对方和房间。他们在他的办公桌边找到了她的威士忌酒杯，它已经在不知道什么时候被打翻了——然后回家。他不太确定家是指哪里，也觉得她也不确定，但他们两个要回某个地方，而且是一起回去，所以他觉得那也不重要了。

他想起这件事的时候他们正在出楼下大厅的电梯。

“所以，你要告诉我Louis为了换你去拍卖会，拿什么东西跟你作了保证吗？”

“不要。”她说，顽固得很。

“你看，这样行不通的，”他指出，“我们现在在一起了，你不能在一段恋爱里头有所保留。”

他摆了摆手以示强调，回头看她。但她不在他身边。他转过身，发现她站在几步外的地方。

微笑着。

他翻了个白眼。“怎么了。”

“没怎么。”她跟上他的步子，挽住他的胳膊。

他们离开大楼，走进一片白茫茫的雪地里。他朝她转过身。“我很高兴我买下了你，Donna。”

这让她没有想到，然后她笑了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀。Ray在这时过来给他们开门。“这就是你在发傻了，先生，”她露出一个坏笑，把嘴唇凑到他耳边，“我从来就是你的。”

她钻进车里，留他一个人站在原地，雪花覆在他身上，咧着嘴笑得像个天杀的傻子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 如果这篇文章看起来眼熟，你可能已经在fanficion网站上看过了。为了整理我重新发出来，也是为了后面的粉丝能看到。  
> 如果你没觉得眼熟，我希望你读得愉快，以及很感谢你读了我的文章。:)


End file.
